A. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates generally to devices that improve the use and operation of firearms, including rifles and handguns. More particularly, the present invention relates to improvements to the base pad component of a firearm magazine. Even more particularly the present invention relates to such base pads that are configured to more quickly, easily and effectively attach to and disengage from the open bottom end of the magazine tube to secure multiple rounds in the magazine.
B. Background
Many people own and utilize firearms of the type that have a cavity in the firearm for receiving a magazine containing ammunition, commonly referred to as rounds or cartridges, which is fed to the firing mechanism for firing from the firearm. A common style of firearm is a handgun that is based on the Colt 1911 model, which has been the standard handgun for numerous military, police and related organizations. The Colt 1911 handgun utilizes a standard size magazine that, like all firearm magazines, comprises a generally elongated multiple round magazine tube having upstanding side walls that define a cartridge chamber which receives the rounds. The magazine tube has a shaped, open top from which the rounds are individually fed into the handgun's firing chamber, a spring mechanism having a follower that moves the rounds up the magazine tube to the firing chamber, an open bottom from which the spring/follower engages the rounds and a removable base pad that closes the open bottom and is biased against by the spring mechanism.
The multiple round magazine type of handgun is commonly utilized by the military, police and other groups where the ability to fire multiple rounds from a handgun and then quickly reload the handgun is of a paramount, even life threatening, importance. These types of handguns are also commonly utilized in sporting competitions where one user competes in various firing challenges against other handgun users and/or the clock. Typically, these competitions test the user's ability to quickly and accurately fire his or her handgun by generally simulating various real-life military and police situations. In the military/police or competition use of the handguns, it is commonly known that the handguns will be exposed to dirt, dust and other debris which is likely contaminate the magazine chamber and interfere with the operation of feeding rounds to the handgun's firing chamber. Because the magazine is ejected from the handgun after the user discharges all of the rounds therein, with the magazine often landing on the ground or another debris-laden surface, it is very difficult for the user to avoid exposure of the magazine to debris. Naturally, interference with the firing of the handgun can have a serious impact on the user's ability to rely on his or her handgun when the need arises.
Although pre-loaded multiple round magazines can be carried by the firearm user, many circumstances dictate that user also have the ability to quickly and easily reload a magazine. During the magazine reloading process, which is typically accomplished from the top of the magazine tube, it is generally advisable for the user to first clean the debris off of the magazine components by disengaging the base pad from the magazine tube and then removing the spring mechanism therefrom. In order to quickly accomplish the cleaning process, it is necessary that the base pad be configured to be quickly disengaged from the magazine tube and then be able to be quickly reattached thereto, with the spring mechanism, after the components are cleaned. In order to ensure effective and safe operation of the firearm, however, the base pad must also be configured so the user can, preferably in a rapid manner, securely reattach the base pad to the magazine tube when reassembling the magazine. As known to those skilled in the art, failure to properly secure the base pad to the magazine tube can result in catastrophic failure of the firearm.
The standard magazine tube has a lip at its lower end that extends outwardly from two side walls to engage a groove cut into the sides of the base pad, which is typically made of a plastic material, for a slide on operation. While this configuration generally works well for “normal” usage of the firearm, it is well known that the standard base pad has problems with regard to durability, unintended disengagement from the magazine tube and control of the spring mechanism when the user rapidly disengages the base pad from the magazine tube. Base pads made out of plastic or similar materials can be damaged by contact with the ground or other surface when the user ejects the magazine from the firearm. This is particularly true in rapid fire and reload situations where the user generally disregards, due to time constraints, the ejection path of the spent magazine. Because the standard base pad merely slides on the magazine tube, the user can unintentionally slide or partially slide the base pad off of it when his or her hand moves across or is placed on (i.e., to steady the handgun) the bottom of the handgun grip. The standard base pad has a relatively shallow cavity that receives the lower end of the spring mechanism. Unfortunately, when the base pad is removed from the magazine tube, particularly when done so in a hurry, the spring mechanism can fly out of the magazine tube, which results in lost time to gather the spring mechanism and more thoroughly clean it before reinserting it into the magazine tube.
Various improvements to the standard base pad are available. One such improvement is to manufacture the base pads out of a more durable, impact resistant material, such as aluminum, stainless steel or brass, in order to reduce the likelihood that the base pad will be damaged when the spent magazine is discharged from the firearm. Another improvement is to provide a deeper or extended base pad cavity that more effectively contains the spring mechanism when it is removed from the magazine tube, thereby reducing the likelihood that the spring mechanism has to be gathered. While these improvements can generally reduce the problems associated with the base pad being damaged by contact with the ground and the spring mechanism springing away, they have not sufficiently addressed the issue with regard to better securing the base pad to the magazine tube in a manner that also allows the user to quickly disengage the base pad therefrom when desired.
Various attempts have been made to provide a base pad that more effectively secures to the magazine tube in manner that allows it to be quickly disengaged therefrom for cleaning of the magazine components. One such improved base pad is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,582 to Grams, which describes a magazine base pad having a cavity in which the lower end of the magazine tube is inserted, as opposed to the base pad being slid onto the tube, a pair of channels on the sides of the cavity and a pin positioned in the channels. The bottom of the magazine tube is placed into the base pad cavity and then the pins, which are preferably the two legs of a single U-shaped pin or clip, are inserted into the channels to engage the upper side of the lip on the magazine tube and secure the base pad to the magazine tube. The user removes the base pad from the magazine tube by pulling the pin sufficiently out of the channels so the bottom of the magazine tube can be pulled out of the cavity. Although this base pad is easy to use and does function as intended, the pins or U-shaped clip can be pulled too far out of the channels and, if dropped, get lost or require extra time to retrieve and place back in the channels. Limcat Custom Products has a base pad that utilizes a swinging door-like mechanism with a groove in the door portion that engages the lip on the magazine tube when the lower end thereof is inserted into the base pad cavity and the door is closed. A detent mechanism is used to secure the door closed. The door can be damaged and the base pad can wear to the point where the magazine tube can pop off the base pad without disengaging the locking mechanism. Another base pad, manufactured by Dawson Precision, utilizes a sliding door mechanism having a door component that slides along one side of the base pad. A groove in the sliding door engages the lip on the bottom of the magazine tube, which is also inserted inside the base pad cavity like the above base pads, when the door is slid shut. The door can be damaged when open, the door mechanism can become loose through wear and the user can unintentionally slide open the door when reloading the magazine.
Although the standard base pad and the various replacement base pads are generally sufficient for closing the open bottom end of a magazine tube and for allowing the user to remove the base pad to clean the magazine, what is needed is an improved base pad that more quickly and securely attaches to the magazine tube and is easily and quickly disengaged therefrom without the risk of losing pins/clips or damaging doors. The preferred base pad will be configured for use with standard magazine tubes and configured to slidably engage the lip on the bottom of the magazine tube. Preferably, an improved base pad will include a securing mechanism that secures the base pad to the magazine tube without the use of pins/clips or doors. The preferred securing mechanism should prevent the base pad from unintentionally sliding off the magazine tube during use or reloading of the firearm, yet be easy for the user to disengage so that he or she may remove the base pad when desired to clean the magazine. The base pad should be adaptable to being manufactured out of a variety of materials, including metals such as aluminum and the like which are lightweight, durable and generally impact resistant.